This invention relates to optical access and duplex couplers and more particularly to access and duplex couplers for single, multimode, fiber, data transmission lines.
Communication systems using single optical fibers have been proposed for two-way communication. These require special coupling means in order to transmit and receive information, especially for single, multimode, fiber, data transmission lines. The present invention provides means for coupling and receiving optical information.